Blading and a rose dinner Kai one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: yet an old one shot from quizilla. This time it's a Kai one. I know it's short and all, but I don't rewrite my old one shots, just correct them before uploading them. KaiXYou


**AmTheLion:** Here's a Kai one shot for the quizilla user hiroslove. The idea for this story I got from quizilla user blackwolf066, the final and complete idea I got on a restaurant in Rome. Enjoy

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Blading and a romantic dinner  
(Kai one shot)**

**  
**You're in the park looking for a good beyblade match. You see many bladers, but no one that's a match for you. You turn another corner and finally find a real challenge, no others than the world champion bladers. A huge smile comes over your lips and you walk towards them. If you can just convince at least one of them to fight you, that would be great, but how? As you come closer the little red haired kid points at you, and you can't help ginning when Daichi exclaims,

"YOU! FIGHT ME!" You giggle of his eager and with a new grin you accept his challenge.

"Fine, let's see what you got kid." You get ready by the dish, Tyson will be the ref. You hear the girl Hilary sight over Daichi just challenging you like that, and you hear Max and Rei say he'll be fine and Kenny too doubts you'll be much of a match for Daichi. But they'll find out soon enough that you're more than this kid can handle.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" Tyson counts. You launch your blades into the dish and for the first time on a very long time you get a real challenge.

Right away Daichi goes in for an attack, you just smirk and easily avoid him. The same happens again…and again…and again. Daichi gets really frustrated and starts jumping up and down.

"Damn, can't you just stand still so I can knock you out and win, so I can be better and beat Tyson!" He exclaims.

"If this is all you got kid, then you won't even be close to beat Tyson. I'm actually surprised you managed to survive the world championship." You reply with a smirk. Daichi looks mad at you.

"If you're so great why weren't you in the championship, huh?" He looks triumphal at you, but you just shrug.

"I don't have any team." You say simply. For a moment he looks sad at you and you notice the others have the same look. Even Kai, which until now have been standing with his arms crossed and eyes closed, looks at you. For some reason his look sends shivers down your back. You hate all the crazy fan girls that he, and many of the other bladers have, but you do understand why they like him.

"If you think I'm helpless without a team you better think again." You continue. With that your blade shifts direction and before Daichi can think you knock his blade meters out of the dish. He stands there with a surprised and confused look as you call you blade back to your hand.

* * *

A little later your at Tyson's dojo eating lunch.

"Thanks again for the invitation." You say.

"Hey anyone is welcome here, specially when they beat Daichi so easily." Tyson says joyfully.

"Hey, I was distracted." Daichi says. With that the two starts argue again, which you now understand happen quite often. You just roll your eyes and concentrate on your food. Later they invite you to sleep over and you gladly accept. Already you gotten good friends with everyone, even Kai has talked to you to the surprise of Tyson and Daichi.

* * *

It's been a few mounts since you first meet everyone and you spent a lot of time with them since, even slept in the grass besides Kai. Today the sun is shining and you're all in the park. The others are blading while you and Kai are dozing of in the grass a little away from them. A light wind strokes pass your face and you smile as the grass tickles you in the neck.

"_____." Kai says. You open your eyes a bit surprised to hear him say your name.

"Yeh, what?" You look over at him and see he's still looking at the clouds.

"Would you go out with me?" He asks simply. You get so surprised that you don't manage to answer at first. He looks at you and a light worry appears in his eyes when he sees the look you give him.

"You're asking me on a date?" You slip out in surprise. He smiles and nods. You stare at him, then a bright smile comes over your face.

"I'd love to." You say excitedly.

"Good, the driver will pick you up at 6 ok, I'll see you there." He says returning to dozing in the grass.

* * *

07.55 pm you're taking a last look at yourself in the mirror before the driver comes. You have a black dress with coloured ribbons on and you put up your hair and have matching jewellery and make-up, it's not much, just a little to look pretty. Then you hear the door bell and you hurry to get it.

"Good evening miss. Master Kai has asked me to bring you to him." The driver states. You nod and get into the limo. A little later the driver stops in front of a huge villa. He leads you true the house and out on the terrace where Kai is waiting for you. When he sees you his yaw drops for a short second before he smirks at you.

"You look beautiful." He says. You blush and smile at him.

"Thank you. You look handsome too." You say referring to his dark purple shirt and black pants.

He smiles and takes your hand, leading you out into the garden. There by a fountain is a table dressed for the two of you. The moon and starts are shining and it's all very romantic. You sit down and have a really amazing dinner, after that you take a walk in the garden holding hands. You stop by a fountain and you turn to each other.

"I had a really great time, thank you." You say with glittering eyes. He smiles at you.

"Good. But who said it was over." He says. You look curious at him and he smiles more, before he leans in and kisses you passionately.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
